


Cool Movie Quotes

by LarielRomeniel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CaptainCanary, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you quoting 'Top Gun?'"</p><p>Sorry. Popped in my head, couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Top Gun

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters you see here belong to me.

* * *

Sara rises from the captain’s chair as Leonard enters, a challenge in her eyes. 

“Before you decided to be a jerk… again,” she says, sauntering toward him, “you said something about ‘me and you.’ Care to elaborate?”

He chuckles. “This could be complicated. You know on the first one I crashed and burned.”

She’s so close. “And the second?”

“I don’t know, but it’s looking good so far,” he says, and kisses her.

Ray complains, “Are you quoting ‘Top Gun?’”

Leonard pulls away, smirking. “Maaayyybe. But Raymond, when I do it, it’s cool.”

He kisses her again, ignoring Ray’s sputtering.


	2. Independence Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another drabble popped into my head. This is classic "Independence Day," not the new one (which I've yet to see).

* * *

Sara frowned, wiping the red stain off Leonard’s cheek. “Did you _have_ to kiss her?”

He smirked, holding up the microchip he’d stolen. “Sometimes the old tricks are the best.”

“Hmmm. Tongue?”

“She tried.” He tilted his head. “D’you blame her?”

She smirked back. “There you go, thinking you’re all that. But you are not as charming as you think you are, sir.”

“Yes I am.” He kissed her. 

“Now you’re _both_ quoting movies?” Ray complained.

Jax thought briefly, and guessed, “‘Independence Day?’”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Leonard confirmed. “And it’s still cooler when we do it.”

He kissed her again.

(With tongue.)


	3. Bull Durham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a double-drabble. 200 words. And Ray still can't win.

* * *

“I _died_ to stop the Time Bastards from pushing us around, so you _know_ I don’t believe in destiny,” Leonard drawled, putting the Cold Gun back in place in the weapons room.

“Then what _do_ you believe in?” Sara asked archly, setting her batons down.

He matched her smile, pulling her close. “Well, I believe in the soul... the small of a woman's back…” he curved a hand there… “Good scotch… the sweet spot…” he whispered in her ear, “Soft core pornography…”

When she moaned a little, he pulled back to look her in the eyes, cupping her face with one hand. “And I believe in long, slow…” Using his other hand, he traced her lips gently with one finger, “Deep, soft, wet kisses that last three days.”

Sara melted against him in a kiss that looked like it could last three days. They didn’t break apart even when Ray snapped his fingers and exclaimed, “‘Bull Durham!’ But…” Ray thought for a moment, “Ha! You missed at least half the quote!”

Amaya grabbed Ray's arm to drag him from the room. “He got the important parts.”

“Don’t you go telling me it’s cool!” Ray protested.

“Nah.” She grinned. “It’s _hot_.”


	4. Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Ray gets it right.

The time pirate stood over Jax and gave him a vicious kick. Leonard strained against his manacles, but could only scowl as the bastard worked the kid over.

“Did you really think you had a chance against us?” the pirate sneered.

A blast of energy blew the pirate across the room and into the wall.

“Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker,” Ray Palmer growled from the cell door. He freed Leonard and picked Jax off the floor.

As they ran, Ray asked, “So how did I do?”

Leonard answered, “Perfect quote, in context and you even cussed! Welcome to the cool kids club, Raymond!”


	5. Chapter 5 - Pinnocchio?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard surprises the team with his choice of last words at the Oculus. Double drabble, 200 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have multiple WIPs... but this jumped into my head and insisted on being written today. Not really as humorous as the other installments, but I think it speaks truly to our favorite crook's heart.

Ray nearly choked on his drink. “You quoted _Pinnocchio_ before the Oculus blew?”

 

Snart just shrugged at the surprised looks around the study.

 

“I’d’ve gone for that line from _Die Hard_ ,” Jax said.

 

Snart shook his head. “Not quite right.”

 

Stein said, “I’d have predicted something like, ‘Go ahead, make my day.’”

 

“‘Hasta la vista, baby,’” Rex suggested.

 

“‘I’m mad as hell, and I’m not going to take it anymore!’” Nate added.

 

Snart nodded. “Excellent suggestions.”

 

Amaya leaned toward Rip. “I don’t understand any of this. Do you?”

 

Rip smiled. “Gideon can make a playlist to get you up to speed.”

 

“So why _Pinnocchio_?” Ray demanded.

 

“I once told Sara there was nothing like dying to make you think about all the wrong choices,” Snart said.

 

“I remember,” Sara said, her head on his shoulder.

 

“So I thought about my mistakes. Waiting until too late with Sara, everything with Mick…”

 

“Water under the bridge,” Mick said gruffly.

 

“You also think about the people you love. When Druce showed, I was thinking about my sister as a little girl, singing her favorite song from _Pinnocchio_.”

 

He sighed. “I love Sara and Mick…”

 

“We know,” Sara murmured.

 

“…but I loved Lisa first.”


	6. That Thing You Do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to do something with this since I learned that Johnathan Schaech was in this movie. It was on one of the premium channels tonight, and JS just happened to be watching it and tweeting about it WHILE it was on! So I had to finally get this down. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all errors are mine. I don't own any of this.

The Crowley gang’s guns had them pinned. “How did we get here?” Rip moaned.

“I led you here, sir,” Leonard said, “for I am Spartacus!”

“Is this really the time?” Rip huffed.

Jonah asked, “Who the hell is Spartacus?”

Leonard called, “Sara, need you doing that thing you do.”

Rip groaned.

After the Crowleys were down, Leonard went to Sara. “So, when was the last time you were decently kissed?”

She smirked. “Since when are your kisses decent?”

They kissed.

Indecently.

Jonah’s eyebrows shot up. “They do this a lot?”

“Yes,” Rip sighed, “and I can’t take it any more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just another drabble exercise. I will get back to my works in progress, promise!


End file.
